


Две с половиной тысячи долларов

by Nobel Don (hastarkis)



Category: Jackie Brown (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don
Summary: Джеки решает выйти из игры, пока не стало слишком поздно, но для этого ей нужна самая малость — деньги.
Relationships: Jackie Brown & Melanie Ralston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Спецквест — SCP (fandom Tarantino 2020)





	Две с половиной тысячи долларов

**Author's Note:**

> Объект SCP-2480, ["Незавершенный ритуал"](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2480). Обыгран номер объекта, а так же вольно трактовано название (незавершенной оказалась сделка).

— Две тысячи четыреста восемьдесят баксов! Ты должна мне две тысячи четыреста восемьдесят баксов!

Роби на том конце телефона говорит громко и экспрессивно. Он даже не раздражен, и это не нравится Джеки больше всего. Ему не нужны эти деньги, ему важны какие-то его личные принципы, и почему-то это иррационально заставляет его ненавидеть.

Джеки не брала эти деньги, она оплошала — так назвал это Роби, но Джеки была уверена, что на нее кто-то из ребят Роби скинул свои грехи. Она черная — только для белых, для Роби и его черных ребят латиносы своими не были никогда.

Впрочем, женщин "своими" они называли только в одном смысле, а Джеки про себя думала: не дождетесь.

— Я бы и рад простить тебе эти деньги, понимаешь? — Роби включил "жертву обстоятельств". — Но у меня есть принципы, и мои партнеры _ждут_ , что у меня будут принципы. Если я не буду следовать принципам и буду прощать долги направо и налево, ты думаешь, так бизнес работает? Нихуя он так не работает, Джеки, так что ты должна мне две тысячи четыреста восемьдесят баксов.

Он что-то там ел на фоне. То ли чипсы, то ли какие-то орешки. И все равно умудрялся говорить постоянно, не прерываясь ни на секунду.

— Хорошо, — Джеки повысила голос. Она говорила это уже в третий раз. Теперь Роби все-таки замолчал. — Хорошо. Раз я должна тебе две с половиной тысячи — ты их получишь.

— Две тысячи четыреста восемьдесят, — поправил Роби.

— Хорошо, — повторила Джеки в четвертый раз. — Когда?

— Да хоть завтра, милая, — он, кажется, всплеснул руками. Обычно это означало "черт подери, как с тобой сложно", но с Джеки было легко, просто Роби не привык, что ему так быстро поддаются. Где-то внутри он был и останется зашуганным уличным мальчишкой, которому приходится выгрызать себе даже право купить бургер. — Хоть завтра.

— Значит, завтра, — не стала она спорить. — Я подъеду к полуночи, договорились?

Приходилось говорить спокойно, раздельно и не позволять себе лишнего. Роби обожал пускаться в рассуждения, если только дать ему тему. Он присаживался на уши и называл это профессиональной привычкой. Убалтывать клиентов.

Убалтывать клиентов, чтобы они согласились вести дела именно с ним.

В случае Роби рынок оружия был действительно рынком.

Джеки повесила трубку.

Вечером Роби был у себя. Курил какую-то дурь и гладил ноги своей блондинки. Та тоже курила дурь и заведовала пультом от телевизора: выключала звук, прибавляла громкость и переключала каналы по требованию Роби. Джеки махнула около лица ладонью, разгоняя кумар, и переступила через валявшуюся на полу куртку.

— Принесла? — осведомился Роби, отвлекшись от экрана. Блондинка лениво махнула Джеки рукой. Джеки улыбнулась.

— Принесла, — ответила она. — Только у меня встречное предложение.

Роби непонимающе нахмурился:

— Какое еще предложение? Сделка есть сделка. Либо отдавай, либо отработай. Что тебе еще нужно?

— Компенсация, — Джеки беспечно пожала плечами. — За последние три года, что я вожу в своем багаже для тебя деньги, ты опрокинул меня почти на сотню.

— Не наглей, женщина, — предупредил Роби, подняв палец.

— Ты думаешь, я не считала? Я считала _всё_ , Роби, и мне нужны мои деньги. Сейчас.

Роби расхохотался и поднялся, усаживаясь на диван ровнее. Джеки вытащила руки из карманов куртки и наставила на Роби револьвер. Хохот тут же прекратился. Блондинка тоже спустила с дивана ноги и поспешила перебраться в угол комнаты. Укуренная, но привычная. Ее в дела не посвящали и много раз говорили, что это не ее ума дело. И в случаях, когда начинало подгорать, в ее сторону никто никогда не смотрел. Лишь бы не мешалась.

Известное дело.

— И что это?

— У меня из-за твоих дел копы на хвосте, так что… либо ты мне платишь, и мы быстро и надолго разбегаемся, либо мне уже нечего терять. Мне без разницы, за что я сяду, если я сяду.

Роби взглянул ей в глаза и стиснул зубы, увидев совсем не то, что наверняка ожидал.

— У меня нет здесь денег, мне нужно время.

— Чушь.

— У меня нет. Здесь. Денег.

— У него заначка в спальне, в шкафу и на кухне, — подала голос блондинка и чиркнула зажигалкой у бульбулятора.

Роби вскинулся, но Джеки дернула револьвером, охладив его порыв.

— Что ты творишь, сучка? — зашипел он.

— Куда ты собираешься? — уточнила она у Джеки. Джеки помедлила:

— Сначала в Техас, а там через границу.

— Я еду с ней в Техас, а там через границу, — поделилась она с Роби.

Он вытаращил глаза, но сказать ничего не успел.

— Сам выпотрошишь заначку или мне спросить у твоей подружки?

Роби одарил их обеих уничижающим взглядом:

— Вы обе тупые пёзды, которые…

— Еще одно слово и лишишься яиц.

— Ни гроша моего ты не получишь.

Джеки посмотрела на блондинку. Та поймала ее взгляд, пожала плечами, затянулась и ушла в соседнюю комнату.

Джеки на всякий случай отошла так, чтобы ее видеть. Блондинка пошарилась сначала в шкафу, потом пошарилась под матрасом. К ногам Джеки вылетели свертки. Роби сопел.

Блондинка выпорхнула из спальни и вышла обратно в гостиную, где сдвинула картину со стены. За ней нашелся сейф. Роби довольно хмыкнул. Блондинка прокрутила барабан. Влево. Вправо. Еще влево. Еще два раза. Потянула ручку.

Сейф открылся.

Роби этого искренне не ожидал. Сначала он опеши, а потом взорвался руганью. Блондинка оказалась хитрой потаскухой, полезшее не в свое дело, и в перспективе должна была подавиться его большим черным членом. Роби ругался так, как и должен был, поднявшись пацанёнка в ниггерском гетто до торговца орудием в ниггерском гетто, но и говорил соответственно, так что на втором предложении Джеки перестала пытаться понять, что еще им обеим нужно будет сделать с его членом.

Блондинка, кажется, пропустила мимо ушей и первое предложение тоже, спокойно выгребая из сейфа всё, что там обнаружилось.

Когда она сбросила на пол последнюю пачку и начала собирать их в сумку, Роби рванулся с дивана к ней.

Блондинка вскрикнула.

Джеки нажала спусковой крючок.

Грянул выстрел.

Роби врезался в стойку с телевизором, рухнул на стол, проломил его стеклянную поверхность спиной и замер. Спустя долгое мгновение, на него рухнул со стойки и телевизор.

Джеки с блондинкой замерли.

Не то чтобы Джеки искренне рассчитывала, что сможет уйти от Роби с деньгами, но предполагала, что придется в меру хладнокровно убить его в самом конце и тут же свалить куда подальше по заготовленному маршруту.

Не так.

Теперь времени могло быть очень и очень мало.

— Собирай быстрее, — ожила она, тряхнула блондинку за руку и тоже присела у сумки, закидывая в нее деньги.

— Да… Да. Сейчас.

Блондинка рванула куда-то в сторону ванной, откуда притащила еще какой-то сверток и вбросила его в сумку. Джеки сгребла в нее содержимое сейфа.

— Как тебя зовут хоть?

— Мелани.

— Я Джеки.

— Я знаю, ты ведь была у нас не раз, — Мелани нервно улыбнулась и кивнула на ноги Роби: — Он никогда не стеснялся открывать сейф при мне и думал, что я не запомню комбинацию.

— Вся его ватага не считает нас за угрозу, — ответила Джеки, — и думает, что может вертеть нами, как хочет.

— Зря, — отозвалась Мелани.

— Зря, — подтвердила Джеки.

Они общими усилиями закрыли сумку. Мелани схватила свою куртку и спешно натянула босоножки.

— Идем?

— Да, сейчас.

Джеки обошла Роби по кругу, чтобы удостовериться, что он не дышит. Пуля попала в бок на уровне легкого, тяжелый короб телевизора промял грудную клетку.

Джеки приоткрыла сумку и отсчитала несколько купюр.

Бросила их рядом с Роби.

— Две с половиной тысячи долларов, — сказала она, — сдачи не надо.

Хотя вряд ли их сделка всё еще была в силе.


End file.
